She's Always A Woman to Me
by titangirl161
Summary: song fic, InuKag. Inuyasha thinks about a firl he cares for- who she is and what she means to him. Not for you InuKik or KogaKag fans. Please R&R!


Hello all! I'm here to attempt an Inuyasha song fic! Go me! I attempted a story before, and it came out really bad, but let's hopes this one comes out better. My puppy-muse Scribble will give us a disclaimer and then we will begin.

Scribble: We do not own Inuyasha, or the song "She's Always a Woman." These belong to, respectively, Rumiko Takahashi and Billy Joel…or so we are led to believe.

She's Always a Woman

Inuyasha was kneeling outside by the well, bored out of his mind, and impatiently waiting for Kagome to come back. She had left almost a week ago to take those stupid 'tests' she was always babbling about, and she still hadn't returned.

"Are you still out here?" Shippo asked as he walked up to the well. "You're so stubborn. Just her some time! She'll come back when she's done and ready!"

Inuyasha gave Shippo the look that said, "I'm coming over there right now to pull at your cheeks' so Shippo, who could recognize that look anywhere, ran off. Inuyasha turned back to the well. "Well, since she's not coming here, then I'm going to go to her!" he declared to no one, hopping down into the well.

When he climbed out again, he was in the future where demons either didn't exist, or were hiding quite well. He quickly found Kagome's house and went inside. "Hello?" he called.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom replied. "Kagome's not here; she's still at school, but you're welcome to wait for her. I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back soon." With that, she left Inuyasha alone in the house. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room, and heard some noises. He turned to see the thing Kagome called a 'radio' on. A song began to play:

"She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies

And she only reveals what she wants you to see

She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me."

Inuyasha smiled. That sure sounded like Kagome. The way she looked at him when she was sad…it was enough to break his heart. And whenever she said she'd only be gone a short while, it always seemed like an eternity Inuyasha had to wait for her return. Yet still, he'd always be there, none-the-less, waiting for her return….

And there was a lot Kagome kept hidden about herself. She kept herself guarded. She was a little child-like.

But it was something Inuyasha admired in her.

"She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you

She'll ask for the truth but she'll never believe you

And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free

Yeah she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me."

He remember back when Kagome first came to the past, how all the villagers gave her food. She sure was a thief. She took everything they gave her….

But still, she shared it with him….

"Oh, she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants

She's ahead of her time

Oh, and she never gives out

And she never gives in

She just changes her mind."

'She takes care of herself, all right,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome really did. She always brought everything from her time she would need, and could defend herself with her archery skills if she needed to. She was way ahead of everything in the past.

And she definitely wasn't the kind to back down. If she wanted to go home, no one would stop her. Inuyasha had tried, but Kagome screamed sit until a huge boulder fell on his back. He learned never to stop her again.

"She'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden

Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding

And she brings out the best and the worst you can be

Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me."

Kagome did cut him, even if she didn't know it. Every time that annoying Koga came around to flirt, Inuyasha was filled with a mix of anger, sadness, and jealousy. He worried that she might care more for Koga than she did for him. It tore him up inside.

But what he really didn't understand was…well, her understanding. She encouraged him when in human state, but didn't run from him in demon state. She even put herself in danger to make sure he didn't lose his soul. Maybe Kikyo loved him and wanted him to be human…

…but hadn't Kagome loved him as a hanyou, for what he truly was?

"Oh, she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants

She's ahead of her time

Oh, and she never gives out

And she never gives in

She just changes her mind

She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel

She'll do as she pleases she's nobody's fool

And she can't be convicted; she's earned her degree

And the most she will do is throw shadows at you"

Kagome was nice to him...most of the time. Then she would scream SIT! But that was only usually when he was being a jerk or tormenting Shippo. So in a way, he deserved it. And she would do as she wanted, and she could be scary when she got angry. It was always best not to piss her off, as he had learned too.

He heard the door open and a voice call, "I'm home!" In a few short seconds, Kagome had opened up the door to her room to see Inuyasha sitting there.

"What?" Kagome cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Before she could say the dreaded S word, Inuyasha walked up and put his arms around her, and said, "I missed you."

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "Wait a minute." She pulled away from him. "You really came here because you missed me?" Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and he turned away, but when he looked back, he saw Kagome was smiling. "That's so sweet. Thank you Inuyasha," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha was stunned, but also quite…happy. Ok, it was unusual, but who cared? Kagome kissed him! Whooo!

He sat down on her bed, and decided to ask her something. "Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How do you really feel about Koga?"

She sat down next to him. "I do like Koga," she said, then leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "But I'll never feel the same way for him that I do for you."

Inuyasha smiled. Koga was wrong all those times he called Kagome 'his woman'. She didn't belong to him. She was a true woman. Her own woman.

The woman he loved.

"But she's always a woman to me."

Well, that wasn't too bad. Not as good as I planned it, but at least it wasn't a total mess.

Scribble: Still, don't quit your day job.

Me: (glares) Did I ask your opinion? Anyway, I hope you liked…or didn't. Whatever. Please R&R, but I ask, please don't be too harsh! Good reviews and con crit are welcomed. Thank you all, until next time!

titangirl161


End file.
